The objective of this ancillary study in DASH2 is to determine the impact of dietary patterns on markers of hemostasis, endothelial damage and inflammation as an ancillary study to DASH2, a feeding study. These factors and pathways have been associated with the atherosclerotic process. The main objective of DASH2 is to assess the effects of 3 salt levels in 2 dietary patterns on blood pressure in 100 adults with systolic blood pressure 120-159 mmHg and diastolic blood pressure 80 to 95mmHg. For two weeks, participants are fed a control diet, low in fruits, vegetables, and diary products, with fat and salt content typical of US consumption. Participants are then randomized in a parallel arm design to (1) the control diet or (2) a 'combination' diet rich in fruits, vegetables, and low-fat dairy products, and reduced in saturated and total fat. Within each diet, participants receive three different sodium levels (50 mmol/d, 100 mmol/d, and 150 mmol/d), each for 30 days.